This invention relates to a slurry dewatering process and apparatus which uses a tubular filter press.
In one known slurry dewatering apparatus, slurry which is to be dewatered is pumped at low velocity into a rigid, perforated tube. The liquid in the slurry permeates outwardly through the perforations in the tube wall and the suspended solids build up inside the tube to form a solid cylindrical plug which is "extruded" from the tube in the form of an elongate "sausage" under the effects of pressure exerted on it by incoming slurry. Because of its highly compact nature, the "sausage" cannot easily be dried further and it is usually necessary to break up the "sausage" to increase its specific surface area. This is clearly not desirable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a slurry dewatering process and apparatus which has a high throughput and which has the facility for easy removal and subsequent drying of accumulated solids.